This invention relates to footwear and more particularly to sole inserts which deform temporarily when the weight of the human is transferred from the heel to the outside of the foot and then to the ball of the foot and acts as a shock absorber and torque controller to aid in the prevention of ankle, knee, leg and tendon injuries during various physical activities.
Each foot contains, besides the bone structure, 19 muscles plus the tendons of 12 more muscles situated in the leg, more than a hundred ligaments, tough connective and protective layers of fascia and toe nails. It also contains yards of blood vessels and intricate networks of nerves.
A foot in action goes through three forward motions namely heel impact, a transitional horizontal balance phase, and the thrust of the toes, to move the individual into a repetition by the opposite foot of the exhilarating rhythm that comprises walking.
Running and jogging intensifies the shock pressure and/or stress on the feet and particularly the sole since it is the sole that supports the weight of the body during about forty percent of the motion of the leg during walking, running and exercising activities. Thus, a new sole shock absorber is needed to reduce the harmful effects of leg movement which transmits stress and bio-mechanical twisting to the foot, leg and the back muscles.